All The Same?
by skyressshun
Summary: Tala meets Kai one night and begins to think maybe he's different from all the rest. Is he? (Please tell me if you think the rating is too low.)


"Yeah, well fuck you too!" The angered sneer chased after the leaving car, the redhead owning it glaring at the expensive vehicle. Folding his arms over his chest he ran a hand through his hair, breathing a heavy dejected sigh. "Perfect" he breathed, letting his head drop forwards. This was just what he needed, another night in the cold. Pulling his torn jacket tighter around his body he shrank back into the moderate warmth of a closed shop vent. The possibly toxic fumes warming his frozen nose.

Shivering he stuffed his hands in his pocket, trying to warm them, though the newly fingerless-gloves weren't doing a great deal to help.

"What the hell am I doing?" He asked no one in particular. There was no one around; the dark night sky was sparsely speckled with stars and the sliver of moon was clouded over every few seconds.

Why didn't he just stay home? That question had been running though his mind for months now. If he'd stayed home he'd have had a warm bed and a good meal. He wouldn't be walking the streets in torn trousers looking for some depraved man to use him. Yet here he was, willing to sleep with anyone who'd pay.

Another car pulled up, the tinted black windows making it impossible for him to judge the owner. Throwing away his fear he strode over to the car, head high, letting his coat fall open and reveal his pitifully clothed chest and slim body. Days of not eating giving him slight yet womanly curves.

The window rolled down, revealing a young man in his late twenties, his two toned blue hair dishevelled. Resting his forearms on the car door the redhead leaned down, staring at the older male with, what he hoped were, flirtatious cerulean eyes.

"Hey gorgeous, looking for a good time?" He asked, giving a small knowing smile. God, he hated himself for those words, but he had to eat, he just had to.

The elder's crimson eyes scanned the boy up and down; he wasn't too young maybe nineteen. He was thin and clearly desperate. Could his conscience let him do this? Fuck his conscience he had to do this!

"Get in" his deep voice commanded, leaning over to open the passenger car door.

Swallowing nervously he followed the order, scooting around the car to slip inside.

"What do you charge?"

'Wow, he doesn't beat around the bush' he thought but answered with a stuttered "I-I'm sure w-we could negotiate." Honestly, he had no cost; he'd changed it so much. Lowered it so much. That he'd rid himself of it, charging as much as he felt the other would accept.

"Fifty" it wasn't a suggestion, more a fact, though he still felt the need to raise it a little. The man was driving a brand new car for Christ's sake.

"H-how about sixty?"

"Wanna spend another night sleeping in a doorway?"

"Fifty's fine" nodding as though he'd already expected such a response he drove off. Not even asking the boy his name.

0000

Pulling up outside a rundown motel the bluenette parked in the vacant car park, his expensive car costing more than the motel itself.

Soundlessly the elder pushed open his door climbing out and raising a blue brow at the redhead. Following the silent instruction he followed the male out, taking the opportunity to judge the rest of his body. His face was attractive, and he hoped the body would match. It was bad enough selling yourself, but worse when you were out of their league.

He wore a tight white shirt, clearly showing off his impressive muscles, his baggy jeans were held up by a simple belt and looked nothing special. Yet, to the redhead's trained eye, having spent many days searching shops for clothes to steal, he knew they were very expensive.

"So, uh" he spoke up, feeling a blush rise to his face already. Damn, he hated being out of a customer's league but it was worse when they were out of yours. "What's your name?" He had to ask, he'd be expected to cry it out later.

"Kai"

"Oh, I'm Tala" he hadn't asked, nor did he sound like he cared, but it was common courtesy to reply.

"Hn" he replied, much to Tala's dismay, he had a wonderfully deep voice. Motioning with his head Kai started towards the motel entrance expecting Tala to follow behind. And he did.

0000

Trying to hide his relief of being out of the cold for the night Tala stayed quiet as the doors slid shut on their rusted hinges, wincing at the pained groan they released. Turning he leaned against the old door staring at Kai's back as he checked them in.

For a sleazy client the bluenette wasn't too bad. He was clean and shaven, his clothes weren't hanging off, he didn't curse or smoke. He seemed, decent.

Jumping as the man was now in front of him he hid an embarrassed blush.

"Come" he called, almost like speaking to a dog. But, Tala obeyed. Kai held the room key in his hand glancing from the woman to Tala. He knew what she was thinking, and she was right. He was a twisted old man sating himself on a young boy. But he couldn't stand her condemning. She didn't know! So, against his better judgement he took Tala's hand, hoping the action made them look like a couple.

"A-are we taking the stairs?" Tala stuttered, blushing scarlet from the unexpected contact.

"No"

It seemed he didn't speak more than one or two words at a time.

"Oh"

He stayed quiet after that, letting himself be led, only concentrating on not being pulled over by the strong arms.

0000

Reaching their room Kai all but forced it open, the broken hinges putting up a good fight to deny them access. But they inevitably lost.

Flicking on the lights the low powered orange bulb barely lit up the space below it, the glow letting off a strange noise. One that didn't sound too healthy.

Releasing Tala's hand Kai kicked off his shoes, slamming the door behind him, he took little notice of the stained grimy carpet. He was sure the room was infested but right now he didn't care. The beige wallpaper was hanging on for dear life, yet that didn't occupy more than a nanosecond of his attention. No, all he cared to remember was the queen sized bed as the redhead stood beside him.

Locking the door he pulled his shirt over his head, letting Tala have view of the expanse of built muscle. Throwing his top onto a breaking chair he pulled back the covers, eyeing the dirty sheets. What he wouldn't do to take the beautiful redhead home with him and have him all night. Sadly that could never be.

Staring at his back Tala snapped himself out of his daze enough to understand the unspoken command. Strip. Shaking off his jacket he let it fall to the matted carpet slipping off the practically disintegrated shirt next.

As he continued to strip he couldn't help feel shame as to why he was doing this. He couldn't just put up with home for a little longer? He couldn't have stuck it out for just a few more months before he had enough money? No, stupid prideful him had to leave in the night with just the clothes on his back.

Why? Because he'd come out to his parents.

Letting his boxers fall to the floor he stepped out of them, stalking over to an equally naked Kai and running a delicate hand over his strong shoulder. Turning he smirked at the sight before him, young as he was the redhead didn't half have an angelic body.

Not a trace of unwanted hair marred the flawless flesh, just thin enough to have small curves but not too much so that he looked unhealthy. Long slim legs that looked strong yet fragile and bright blue eyes that hadn't faded much since life's cruelty had been revealed to him.

Unable to halt himself anymore he gave in to the craving that had been eating away at the back of his mind since he laid eyes on the tempting creature. Grasping onto the bare hips he drew him close, clamping his lips to the plump ones of the smaller boy. Working his mouth open Kai dove inside, tracing every inch, letting the boy fall into him and give him complete control.

No longer able to restrain himself Tala moaned, letting Kai seep deeper into his warm mouth, his tongue mapping everything. Carving it into his memory.

Dipping his hands lower Kai held onto the boy's arse, lifting him with ease and waiting briefly for him to wrap his legs around his waist. Wasting no more time Kai dropped forwards letting Tala bounce on the bed before attacking him once more. Trailing kisses down his jaw relishing in every small moan and whine he received.

Lying on his back as Kai teased him Tala couldn't help wish this wasn't just one night. And running his hand thorough Kai's messy hair he couldn't help wondering:

'Maybe I won't feel disgusted giving myself to him.'

0000

The two laid under the covers, their sweaty bodies stuck together Kai on his back while Tala rested his head on the strong chest. Lying half asleep he traced his finger across the muscles, drawing patterns only he could see. For once he had a small smile on his face, the night hadn't been disgusting. It had been...nice. For lack of a better word.

Kai's hand held Tala to him, his strong fingers keeping a tight yet gentle hold of him.

Tala couldn't help himself and chanced a glance at the hand, not really believing a client wanted to touch him after sex. They usually rolled over and went to sleep. But that glance made Tala's heart drop.

Please, don't let that be a tan line around his ring finger.

Fighting the urge to question he simultaneously fought the urge to cry. He was just like the rest. Married, probably with kids, and looking for a boy to sate their unwanted cravings.

Choking back a sob he forced his eyes closed, unable to ignore the dirty feeling filling him.

0000

As the sun crept in through the flimsy curtains Tala rolled over in the motel's bed, the cold sheets abruptly waking him. Cursing his light sleeping he pushed himself up with a long yawn, feeling around for the warm body that should have been heating him. He found nothing, hid fingertips just brushing the corner of something solid.

Turning dejected he found what he knew he would see. A note. Lifting up the carefully folded paper he quietly read it to himself.

'_Tala, I didn't want to do this in person but I have to go._

_I know you know why._

_I'm sorry, Kai. X'_

Dropping the paper he watched it as it fluttered to the ground, his eyes already brimming with tears. Holding back a sob he pulled his knees to his chest burying his head in the pale skin. Letting himself go he cried into his legs, his arms wrapped around himself to sooth him.

One thought played through his mind as he tried to deal with the guilt of ruining another marriage.

'He was no different. They're all the same.'

**So, what do you think? I hope you like it, I've never written a story like this before and I hope I didn't fail completely. Please tell me what I can do to improve and please read review.**


End file.
